blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Rampage Episode 2: Dark Days at Isle Perfecto
Chapter 4: Invitation to Pinnacle Hotel June 23, 2012 ''' '''12:00 PM Blu: Hey Kyle, I'm going over to Isaiah's, wanna call over Caleb? Kyle: Sure! Blu: Alright! Be back by 6. See ya! And remember, don't do anything too stupid, you remember the last time you left the house without asking right? Kyle: Blu! That was over a year ago, I'm older now, I can handle anything that comes my way now! Promise. Blu: (rolls his eyes playfully) OK, alright. Just don't get yourself into anything too big for you to handle m'kay? Kyle: (nods) Blu: (rubs his on the head) Be back at 6. (runs out and locks the door) MEANWHILE AT THE ALTRA'S Mailman: (drops off a package at their doorstep) Isaiah: (opens the door) God damn mailman could've had the decency to give it to me direct. Mailman: (on his lawn) SORRY! (gets back in his van and drives off into the sunset to fulfill his destiny) Isaiah: Sure you're sorry, jackass. Blu: Hey Isaiah! Isaiah: Yo, Blu! Isaiah: Earlier I got a package just before you came by....is it my new limited??? Blu: (inspects the package) Nah, it's from that fancy pants hotel company. Probably advertisement. On second thought, that'd be a pretty expensive ad. Open it up and see what's inside. (Small Hologram of a man with a well-chiseled chin appears) Mr.Houston: Greetings felling citizens of Brick City. I'm Mr.Houston, but you may know me as Henry Houston, founder and CEO of Pinnacle Hotels where we plan to give our visitors one of the greatest experiences of their lives. Our primary and most advertised location on Perfecto Island has it all: water parks, 5-star restaurants, an enormous hotel with lots of space, top of the line employees, free (whispers) yet excellent (outloud) Wi-Fi and more all for a low reasonable price! That is of course, except for you. You (other voice) "Insert Name Here" Altra (Mr.Houston) have been awarded the privilege to bring along your family and a friend or two to come experience the wonder of Pinnacle Hotel. If you so choose so we will see you within one week: June 30 of 2012. Accept within 24 hours and get the plane expenses paid for as well! We hope to be seeing you (other voice) Altra (Mr.Houston) family. Isaiah: I don't know how to feel about this. Well... Blu: Hm...It seems fairly legit. I haven't seen any of that footage before in commercials...hmm...can't think of anyone who would trick us for revenge. Aww well. You guys have a week to decide what you want to do. Isaiah:Why a "vendetta"? Ownage has family? Blu: Probably. Where do you think he gets his Robux from? Probably couldn't rob anyone. Isaiah:Well you get like 10 tix a day in a Bank of Amerbricka account daily, so... Blu: With all the stuff he has he'd probably be leeched dry eventually. Anyway, why don't you go ask 2D, Angel and Tardzy what they think? Isaiah: (runs upstairs) Blu: (follows) Isaiah: So...guys... 2D: (asleep) Angel: What's up? Blu: Well...um, we got this thing-- invitation to go to Pinnacle Hotel for free, and we wanted to see what you, 2D, and Tardzy think. Angel: Oh, cool! Did you win it in a prize? Isaiah: Sort of. Blu: So you want to come along? Angel: OK sure. Tardzy: Huh? Oh...what? Tardzy: Sure! Blu: So what do you think now Zay? Blu: Alright. Gonna go home and get ready for next week, see ya Isaiah, Angel, Tardzy! (runs off) June 30, 2012 9:00 AM Blu: Going over to the Altra's for the vacation Kyle, you sure you don't want to go? There's still time to pack. Kyle: (nods) I want to prove I can be independent too! Blu: Alright. If anything happens, call me! Don't forget you can call Caleb over anytime Kyle: Alright! Bye big brother LATER Blu: (knocks on the Altra's door) Isaiah: (opens the door) SUP. Bluray: READY TO GO ON VACATION? Isaiah: HELL YEAH! Bluray: YOU READY TARDZY? Angel: Yeah... (rolls her eyes) Bluray: Wh- what's wrong? Angel: ...Nothing! Bluray: You coming 2D? 2D: (ahem).... 2D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... Blu: Oh... (nervous) We should get going. (picks up his bags and gets going) Isaiah: Alrighty!!! (Later on at the airport) Isaiah: Now... 2D: Everyone set? Blu: Wait, I thought you said you weren't coming 2D. 2D: I am a man of many words. Blu: (shrugs) Alright. (puts his luggage on the conveyor belt) Tardzy: I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!! People: (stare) Blu: (facepalms and groans) (Later at the airplane seating) Angel: Wow. Blu: Something wrong? Angel: No. Blu: Then what's up? Angel: Nothing. Blu: Oh...OK. Anyone know how much longer till we leave? 2D: 2 hours. Bluray: Oh OK. (thought) Kill me. 2D: Certainly! Blu: ...Certainly what? 2D: I thought you said thanks... Blu: Oh, no. But thanks. 2D: 'Aight. Blu: (thought) Two hours of just sitting here awkwardly...at least Kyle didn't want to come. This'd probably be 10 times worse... (outloud) Soo.... Isaiah: Eh? Blu: Um...what do you guys want to talk about? Tardzy: Poo! Blu: Uh... Tardzy: (intense starring) Bluray: Yeah, nevermind let's just sit in awkward silence. (2 Hours later) Attendant: (walks up to the group) Are you 5 in the Altra family? Isaiah: Yes. Attendant: Your flight to Pinnacle Hotel is here. 2D: Sweet. (As they board the plane the screens on their seats turn on to reveal Mr.Houston) Mr.Houston: Hello Altras and friend. It's nice to see you all in perfect condition. The flight should take approximately, 22 hours, so please make yourselves comfortable on the plane. Enjoy the trip. Bluray: *playing his DS as they drive to the Island* Angel:Hi, guys! Isaiah:*turns around* AAAAAAHHHHH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?! Bluray: Hi Angel.... 2D: ROAD TRIP! o3o Isaiah:OH LOARD *crashes into a Truck* Bluray: SHI-- *falls into the island* Nice....that is amazing! How long were you watching before we drived? Angel and 2D: Only 20 hours. Isaiah:Let's go get a hotel. Bluray: Yeah. (Meanwhile at a secret location) ??????: There coming... Ownage: ...all in a days work. >:D Chapter 4: The Hotel Horror! Bluray: Here it is! Perfecto Hotel! Isaiah:... I'm starting to have second thoughts about this, CONSIDERING this hotel is "free"? Bluray: Well, considering the fact the fact that I'm tired, I'm just gonna be oblivious to it since it's mostly likely one of Ownage's rape victims/bitches. 2D:...Ownage? Isaiah:Some dumbshit. He says I fail at life. Angel: Oh wow. -.- Bluray: Too bad we beat his ass to banland. Come on guys let's go. Angel:I can't wait! 2D and Isaiah:Neither can we. Bluray: *begins walking with the three to Isle Perfecto* Isaiah:...Meh Waiter: This way to our FINE luxary rooms. Isaiah: Bluray: *awaiting villain to come up* LATER AT THE ROOM. Bluray: This a really luxarious room. It's raining. Isaiah: EVERYONE! GO INTO ANGEL'S BELLY BUTTON! *does so* Bluray: *begins blushing a little as he goes back to looking out the window* 2D: AHHHH! *jumps into Angel's belly button* Angel: :U... Bluray: WAIT, how's that physically-- Thunder and pouring rain cut Blu off. Bluray: *sits back against the wall blushing* Isaiah:IT'S ROBLOXia. That's possible with the laws of physics. Where have you been- cryogenically frozen for over 75 years in a lab in Arizona? Bluray: *ignores him listening to something. Isaiah:ASSHOLE Bluray: You don't hear it..,. Isaiah:Yes I do. Bluray: I'll be back... *runs downstairs* 2D:I wanna come. *follows Bluray* Bluray: K. CRAP! 2D:*rolling on the ceiling* Isaiah:...Spas. What now? Bluray: Flood! Get to the top! *gets in the elevator* Isaiah:*uses grappling hook to get to the roof up to the house* (2D was lucky. Getting to the ceiling that fast) Bluray: *climbing throught the window* Come on Angel! Angel:Huh? .-. Bluray: There's a flood we need to get to the top! *climbing on the building* Angel:*holds onto Bluray* Isaiah:LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, YOU DIRTY DIRTY PERVERT Bluray: I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT IT LIKE THAT! IN FACT THERE'S A WINDOW NEXT TO ME! SHE CHOSE THIS WINDOW. Isaiah: Whatever. 2D: *follows them up* Bluray: -_- *climbing up with Angel clinging onto him* Isaiah:Especially considering you were yelling. Bluray: *puts hat over his face and finally gets to the roof* Isaiah:Lolumadbro? Bluray: No... Isaiah:You're in denial. *pushes Bluray* Bluray: *Blushing over something* Mergh.... Isaiah:*looks at Angel* I think he likes you... Bluray: No I don't... Armani: *comes through ventalation shaft* Denial. Isaiah:Who the fuck are you? Bluray: He's one of my friends. And I don't like her. Armani: You sure you aren't in denial? Bluray: NOT IN DENIAL! Armani: Alright, alright. Anyway I was invited here by someone too. Isaiah:...Ownage. And Bluray. You are in denial; why are you screaming it so much? Bluray: I'll explain soon. And I'm not in denial. It's just Armani and his teasing can be annoying. Other people: *running the shaft* FLOOD! Bluray: *nervous* Come on! To the top! Isaiah:Armani is who? 2D: Ha ha you n00bs Bluray: He's a friend. 2D:... Isaiah: Hmm. Bluray: ? Isaiah:Thinking. Bluray: *sits against the wall as people climb to to the top* Isaiah:*throws the hook of his grappling gun down to the others to climb up* Others: *climbing up* Armani: *climbs up* Isaiah:You trolls Bluray: *goes up the rope* Woman 1: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! We won't have enough energy to escape! Isaiah:*Sighs, and pulls them up* Everyone: *at the highest point without going up the sattlelite dish* Bluray: *summons sword* Ownage... *looks over to Angel, Isaiah, 2D and Armani* Isaiah:*sighs* Water: *rapidly rises* Armani: Any ideas? Bluray: *tips his hat over again* We'll be fine Woman 2: YOU CRAZY BOI? Bluray: Hmm.... Isaiah:*kisses Woman 2 on the lips and then snaps her neck* Bluray: Wow. Man 1: YOU KILLED MY WIFE! So I kill you! The entire group: *pull out shotguns* Bluray: Ownage's got a posse. *enters Uber form* Isaiah:FF/ISAIAH, FF/BLURAY! *inpenatrable shields glow around Bluray and Isaiah* EXPLOSION! *blows up the perimeter* The flood goes down but the building manages to last. Bluray: *falls down onto the floor under the one they were just on* :T Isaiah:Ironic much? Bluray: What is? Isaiah:We climbed to the top and fell down to the floor we started climbing on. Bluray: Yup. Bluray: METEORS!? Isaiah:Wha-? Meteors: *heading them* Bluray: DUCK AND COVER! *rolls to the elavator* Armani: *follows* Isaiah:GAAAAHAHHHHH *follows* 2D:I wanna get hit by a meteor! o3o Angel:*follows the others* Armani: What's up with him? Isaiah:He's a dunce. Armani: Ah. Bluray: 2D COME ON! 2D:Wait for this me- Isaiah:*drags 2D in* Meteor: *crashes the platform* Bluray: That balances it out right? (The floor formally a room, was his on a big proportion leaving the elevator enough space to balance without all the pillars. Too bad the force of it broke the pillar causing them to fall back on more broken hotel and debris) Bluray: Gah! Everyone OK? Isaiah:I know I am. Bluray: *peeks out* Ah!! Isaiah:Eh? Bluray: LAVA GYSERS! *one sprouts in front of the elevator door* !!! Isaiah:WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. (Segasonic reference FTW) The bottom of the elevator shaft melts. Isaiah:*falls over* What was that? Bluray: HOLD ON! Armani: *holds onto a different corner* Bluray: Whatever you do don't sit on top of the elevator shaf-- Armani: Lava! Isaiah:... 2D:.. Angel:.. Lava Gysers: *curl up to form little bombs sending debris and the five high up* Bluray: *his eyes open wide and he stays in a still position* Armani: What's wrong? Isaiah:Hmm... Armani: Oh my God.... Bluray: *impaled with debris though the stomach* Armani: ... Bluray: TAKE IT OUT OR LEAVE IT IN!? Armani: ...I'd say leave it in for now. Judging by fact we're reaching terminal velocity, I don't think the end would be too pleasent. Isaiah:Calm yo tits, Bluray! Bluray: OK...WAIT WE'RE REACHING TERMINAL VELOCITY!?! Armani: Not for long. Isaiah:*sighs* Graah. Armani: Gravitational Distortion! (The five land safely on the dull sinking grey platform) Isaiah:...*sighs* Bluray: Well it's over. ??????: JINX! *drops a nuke on the platform* Bluray: Dear, lord. Isaiah:Aren't you catholic? Armani: You guys SERIOUS about this! *jumps up to the nuke* Isaiah:NO! Armani: GRAVITATION DISTORTION! *sends it to space* Whew...that was close. Bluray: Everyone alright... Nuke:*hits a space shuttle* Isaiah:I think we're "alright". Bluray: OK. *stands up* Isaiah:Hmm. Chapter 5: The Great Escape! Armani: FINALLY! THE RESCUE TEAM! Rescue Team: *throws down the ladder* Isaiah:k *climbs up* 2D & Angel:*follow Isaiah up* Armani and Bluray: *climb* Bluray: This was QUITE the vacation. Isaiah:*Pfft* I TOLD you there was something suspicious about this. Bluray: Oh well....I still had fun. Mostly.... The hotel: *sinks only for a shark to gobble it down* Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes